North Of The Border Pro Wrestling
History North of the Border Pro Wrestling was founded in 1985 by legendary Canadian wrestler Dan Stone. Over the previous decade, the Canadian Wrestling Federation held a monopoly on professional wrestling in the country, with Stone as the promotion's figurehead. After retiring in 1985, Stone bought the Alberta and Ontario territories from CWF promoter Ed "Strangler" Henson, who agreed to the arrangement to pay Stone back for his years of hard work and dedication, as well as to keep a talent flow between the two companies so as to keep both promotions fresh. The CWF and NOTBPW split the pro wrestling market in Canada evenly for nearly 4 years until Henson's death in 1989. The CWF died with Henson, and for a year, NOTBPW was the only promotion in the country. The monopoly was short-lived, however, with the formation of George DeColt's Canadian Golden Combat in 1990. Since then, the flashy, sports entertainment style of CGC has controlled Western Canada, while the more traditional NOTBPW has dominated the provinces of Eastern Canada. Like DeColt, Stone has relied primarily on his children as the major faces of NOTBPW. Sons Jeremy, Dan Stone Jr., and Duane Stone have all held the NOTBPW Canadian Title, the top belt in the company. A younger son, Edd Stone, also burst onto the scene in 2005, but his poor attitude has caused friction in the locker room to the point where his father had no choice but to release him from his lifetime contract in 2007. Daughter Victoria is also heavily involved with the business, serving as both a wrestler and the promotion's head booker. Their success has been down to a simple combination; great workers being given time to have great matches. They are beloved in Canada but often derided by US fans for being 'soulless'. NOTBPW's founder Dan Stone retired in 2011, handing over the reins of power to Jeremy Stone, with his daughter Victoria Stone continuing as head booker, a role she has excelled in. With the promotion in good hands, NOTBPW's future continues to look bright. Wrestlers *Alexander Robinson *Amber Allen *Brooke Tyler *Cameron Vessey *Derek Frost *Duane Stone *Erik Strong *Flash *Harlem Haynes *Harrison Hash *Huge Ancrie *Jacob Jett *Jared Johnson *John Maverick *Johnny Bloodstone *Julian Watson *Kaede Sugiyama *Kinuye Mushashibo *Kristabel Plum *Lauren Easter *Lee Bennett *Lord James King *Mark Griffin *Michio Gensai *Mighty Cavanagh *Mountie Mann *Nina Cacace *Omar Brown *Owen Love *Sally Anne Christianson *Sean McFly *Shooter Sean Deeley *Sonny Wildside *Steve DeColt *The Natural *Tim Westybrook Announcers *Lionel Greenwood *Samuel Curran Commentators *Tim Weightman *Tom Townsend Referees *Alan Gray *Eugene Williams Road Agents *Craig Prince *Jeremy Stone Personalities *Victoria Stone-McFly Current title holders Events *January - Big City Brawl *February - Clash Classic *March - Ed Henson Memorial Tag Team Cup *April - Super Slam *May - Grappling Glory *June - Jeopardy In June *July - Mid Summer Madness *August - Summer Smash *September - September Scramble *October - October Obliteration *November - Nirvana In November *December - Winter War TV Shows *Wednesday - NOTBPW Championship Wrestling Category:Promotions Category:Active Promotions